


Starry Skies

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: things you said under the stars and in the grass





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some prompt fic from my Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but archiveofourown, tumblr or fanfiction.net it has been reposted without my permission.

They go adventuring again. When Whitestone castle grows too close around them and they feel trapped by the weight of their responsibilities, Percy and Vex take to the road with Trinket. Keyleth plans to join them in a few days, and if they stop by Westruun to pick up a few familiar faces– well, that’s all well enough. For now it is just the two of them, plus a softly snoring Trinket. 

Percy watches Vex across from the campfire as he fiddles with it. She has not gone far, but she is far enough that she is only a black shadowed silhouette against the tapestry of stars and the dark horizon. Her chin is tilted skyward, and Percy knows her well enough that he can fill in the rest of the details. 

His knuckle catches the edge of their cookpot and Percy returns concentration to his task. When he is done he pours the cocoa into two mugs, then banks the fire and joins Vex. 

“I thought you could use something warm,” he explains, and hands over the cocoa. 

Vex takes it gratefully, wrapping her fingers around the steaming mug and smiling at Percy. Half-limned by starlight. She still never fails to take his breath away. 

Vex urges Percy to sit, and he does, spreading his coat out over the grass to shield them from the damp. It lets the wind in, but Vex sits close and the cocoa is straight off the campfire. 

“The stars are lovely tonight,” Percy says, though he isn’t looking at the stars. 

Vex’s lips curl into a self-satisfied smile, and Percy considers a job well done. Vex settled into him, familiar and comfortable. 

“Percy?” 

“Yes darling?” 

“Do you remember when we used to point out the constellations when we were on watch together?” 

Percy remembers it intimately, quiet and uneventful watches spent in soft conversation. Meant to keep them both awake, but pleasurable all the same for the learning of it. Vex knew few Syngornian constellations Percy had never heard of, and the ones she used to navigate in the dark. Percy knew his as dots memorized off a page. 

“The wheel is high in the North.” Percy points out the pattern of dots, so high he has to tilt his head up to see them. “I’m glad we decided to travel again.”

“Glad Cassandra decided to let us.” 

“Well, we let her take a long vacation three months ago. It is our turn.” 

Vex smiles and curls closer to Percy. “Look,” she says, pointing at the horizon to her favorite stars. “There’s the bear!”


End file.
